


quantos beijos nós ainda temos

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela parecia tão adorável quanto sempre, ela parecia tão diferente dele.





	quantos beijos nós ainda temos

Demorou mais de uma década para ele notar o que estava acontecendo, mas uma vez que ele notou foi difícil parar de notar. Ele estava envelhecendo, geralmente demorava décadas ou séculos para a personificação de um pais parecer ter crescido alguns anos, mas não agora ele estava envelhecendo como se ele fosse apenas um humano.

Houveram algumas vantagens como os olhares incrédulos de quando ele se apresentava como sendo o irmão mais velho de Alemanha pararam completamente. Embora isso tenha parado de parecer uma vantagem quando os outros passaram a deixar de acreditar que ele era o irmão mais velho de Alemanha, mas sim seu pai.

Naquele dia esperando por Hungria chegar ele olhou para o espelho, se ele não fosse naturalmente albino provavelmente todo o seu cabelo já estaria embranquecido a essa altura mas até que ele parecia bem, para um cara velho pelo menos. Ele estava bem satisfeito com sua aparência até ver no canto do espelho  Hungria se aproximando. Ela parecia tão adorável quanto sempre, ela parecia tão diferente dele

"Então tá pronto pro nosso encontro ?"

"Sim, apenas...hum...não me beije em público hoje, okay ?"

"Porque não ? Você é bom demais para os meus beijos agora ?"

"Não é isso"

"Então o que é ?"

"As pessoas estão começando a nos olhar estranho quando você faz isso, eles me olham com você e o que eles vêem é um velhinho pervertido e uma golpista do báu"

"Bem você é velho, e algumas das coisas que você gosta na cama poderia fazer com que você fosse considerado um pervertido por alguns com sensibilidades mais puritanas"

"Você gosta também, e você é tão velha quanto eu você só tem a sorte de não parecer"

"Eu sei, eu sei...eu apenas eu não sei ao certo quantos beijos nós ainda vamos ter e eu não gosto da idéia de não poder te beijar só por causa do que as pessoas vão pensar."

"Eu estou velho Hungria, não moribundo"

"Certo, se te incomoda tanto eu não vou te beijar quando nós estivermos na rua"

"Obrigada"

"Pelo menos eu posso te beijar agora ou isso não é permitido também ?"

"Tá, eu lhe concedo a honra de beijar o grande Prussia"

"Idiota" ela disse e o beijou.


End file.
